


非正常关系

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 我又写爽文了，对不起。照例Cuntboy设定，狗血，但我永远喜欢婊里婊气的但丁。





	非正常关系

    “很高兴能站在这里为大家宣布一个好消息，秩序科技¹成立至今，一直以服务大众为宗旨，所以这一次我们的新产品将免费供大家使用……”维吉尔在台上侃侃而谈，荧幕上的图像随着他的手势变换，他将产品的特性介绍得极为详细，同时又有些神乎其神，叫人忍不住想要去一探究竟——这是他的长处之一，因此新品发布会的舞台从来都是维吉尔的主场，董事长亲自上阵几乎成了公司的传统。

    几千人的会场内勉强可以说座无虚席，这么说的原因是，但丁从不会按照规定准时到场，这时前排总会空出一个座位来。

    维吉尔早已习惯了这样的情况，但他仍然要不时地向那处空位瞟上一眼，然后立即又看向他隔位的女友，这时莉莉²总会认为自己才是维吉尔眼里的主角，便露出个微笑来，在他停顿的时候主动引起一阵掌声。

    按照但丁平时的习惯，他会迟到将近半个小时左右，但这一次直到发布会结束，那个座位也还是空着，等到维吉尔宣布结束并告知宾客可以前往酒店参与会后活动时，但丁这才出现在舞台的一侧，双手交叉在胸前，不修边幅地靠在维吉尔下台的位置，甚至连衬衫都没有整齐地系好。

    “怎么，今天的男人很对你胃口，让你流连忘返了？”在走过但丁的面前时，维吉尔一边整理领带一边对他冷嘲热讽，后者毫不客气地回敬：“少说废话。把我和莉莉的座位安排得那么近，我看你是脑袋有毛病。”

    这让维吉尔停下了脚步，大家都在陆陆续续地离场，他谨慎地朝着莉莉的方向看一眼，然后用帮但丁系好衬衫扣子的时间来为两人制造对话的机会。

    “这就是你迟到这么久的原因？”察觉到莉莉还在等他一起到酒店里去，维吉尔便压低了声音。

    但丁歪过头去看着自己一丝不苟的领口，像是被扼住了呼吸似的翻起了白眼，“我讨厌这身衣服。”他答非所问，刻意转移了话题，和维吉尔没再说上几句话。毕竟这位成功人士总要顾及他的事业，其中包括和他的女友保持亲密的距离，这样才不会被无良媒体炒作出负面新闻来，当然也包括但丁必须参与维吉尔主办的公开及私人活动，否则“秩序科技董事长疑似家庭不和”的标题一定会出现在第二天的报纸上。

    实际上他们哪里是家庭不和呢？莉莉甚至为此几次红了眼，她认为维吉尔对但丁的照顾要远远超于她，并且明里暗里骂但丁是废物和乡巴佬，维吉尔不满，却也只得妥协，在那之后他便要求但丁在正式场合要穿衬衫和西装。莉莉没有了挑刺的借口，可又说些其他难听的话，但丁不与她计较罢了，只是要用些温和的方式还击，于是他在离开时轻佻地用手指敲了敲维吉尔的胸膛：“不过你今天的领带还不错，我喜欢。”然后将双手插进了口袋里，与脸色有些难看的莉莉视线交汇，还热情地打个招呼：“嗨，莉莉。”

    不坐维吉尔的车是个错误的决定，因为他对莉莉的后续反应充满了好奇。但尽管如此，但丁还是收获了一整晚的好心情，再加上酒店里随意取用的酒水，他甚至开始觉得自己还可以多参加几次这样的活动，就算什么都不做，只要看到莉莉恼火的样子他就觉得无比愉快。

    在外人看来，维吉尔和莉莉绝对郎才女貌，维吉尔年轻有为、帅气多金，而莉莉是当红名模，又是金融界巨头蒙德斯的女儿，无论哪一方都是男人女人羡慕的对象，而但丁绝不是其中一员。或许是他将这一点过于明显地表现在了脸上，因此吸引了一些奇怪的人来与他搭讪，那女人金发碧眼，在长相上比起莉莉来毫不逊色，但显然她会是维吉尔最先排除的那一批，因为没人会喜欢一个阴阳怪气的女人。

    “看得出来，你也不怎么喜欢莉莉。”她笃定地说道，甚至自来熟地去与但丁碰杯。

    “是啊。”但丁说道，没有要与她聊天的打算。于是那女人自说自话，显然以为自己才是配得上维吉尔的那一个：“很抱歉和你啰嗦这些，但是哪个女人不想嫁给他呢？”

    “是啊，是啊，但……”但丁连连附和，然后在酒杯后头露出一个纠结的表情，好似有什么难言之隐，“我哥就是个彻头彻尾的人渣。他有家暴倾向，喜欢性虐待，并且他巨大的老二会让你阴道撕裂，所以我还是劝你们赶快逃。”

    他举起空酒杯示意，然后在女人惊吓的表情中离开了。维吉尔似乎有所察觉，便跟上拨开人群的但丁，关心地问他：“怎么了？晚会还没有结束。”

    但丁面带倦色，“我累了，董事长，请给我开个房间。”维吉尔犹豫了一下，他现在离开实在不太方便。

    “好吧，我回去了。”见维吉尔有些为难，但丁便不再过多地要求。他实在不想再做维吉尔和女人们之间的皮条客，那打破了他好不容易在莉莉身上获得的好心情。因此他一刻也不在宴会厅里多待，正打算回到拖车里睡个好觉，但维吉尔还是拦下了他，坚持要将他带去酒店的房间。

    他说的话自然都不是真的，维吉尔不是个人渣，更加没有家暴倾向，恰恰相反，维吉尔是他所见过最温柔的男人，却也最凶猛、最狂野，拥有性感的张力，像是沉静的头狼，却总会在必要时露出他的獠牙。

    他受女人追捧是应该的，而但丁只是嫉妒。尽管维吉尔并不喜欢莉莉，和她在一起是为了些别的原因，比如说秩序科技表面上是个软件开发公司，背地里却是个情报组织，免费使用的产品实际上拥有着监测监督数据的功能，而莉莉的父亲拥有世界上最强大的投资银行，和她在一起至少能在融资上获得好处，莉莉对此事并不知情，但她同时又利用着维吉尔为白银萨克斯大楼窃取情报，因此两人各取所需。只是莉莉似乎开始对维吉尔产生好感，他怕维吉尔届时会难以脱身——或者说，免了这些冠冕堂皇的理由，他就是想让维吉尔和莉莉分手。

    “我得走了，你好好休息吧，需要什么就叫个客房服务。”维吉尔把房卡放在床头，俯下身时领带从西装外套里滑了出来。但丁立即就拽在了手里，侧躺在床边用一种露骨的眼神直勾勾地盯着他：“我喝醉了。”

    维吉尔一边试图把领带抽出来，一边无奈地揭穿他道：“不，你没有。”

    “为什么？”但丁没头没尾地问道，他知道维吉尔必须离开，但他就像个任性又喜爱恶作剧的小孩，不停地询问原因，然后用自己幼稚的理由一票否决掉，“莉莉让你‘流连忘返’了？”

    这个处理一切都得心应手职场精英此时却异常头疼：“不要胡闹……”

    “你操她了吗？”但丁继续追问，这让维吉尔有些哭笑不得：“没有。”但丁却饶有兴趣地从床上爬起来，把手伸进男人的裤子里粗鲁地握住那根东西，抓紧了腰带阻断维吉尔的退路。

    “是吗，为什么不？她满足不了你吗，”他半跪在床上，歪歪头靠着维吉尔的肩膀，仰起脸来低声说道，“是因为她没有我水多、没有我紧吗？”

    维吉尔顿时觉得头脑发热，血气一阵上涌。阴茎在但丁的手掌里变得坚实起来，龟头高高地挺起，隔着内裤顶在他下身的凹陷处，而他流出的淫水几乎打湿了整块布料，此时维吉尔再说要走，便也不方便走了，心里更加是不情不愿的。

    “还是因为她叫得不够好听，不会扒开她的阴道对你说——”但丁把内裤拨到了一旁去，两只手掰开私处湿润的入口，压低了身体将维吉尔硕大的龟头吞进穴里，“‘维吉尔，快用你的大鸡巴操我’吗？”

    “是因为她不是你，”两只手猛地握住了但丁的脖子，拇指陷进他的气管里，让他一时间无法发声，“满意了吗？”头狼卸去了伪装，他感觉到獠牙已经挨到喉口，可但丁丝毫不挣扎，反而要投怀送抱，在粗壮的阴茎刺穿他时发出一声粘腻的惊叫。维吉尔操他时似乎总是带着怒火，好像他总要为但丁打败了他引以为傲的自制力而生气，因此但丁要遭受鞭打，他的阴道、他的子宫，他与性相关的每一处都由于这下流的惩戒持续疼痛，又在过分疼爱中流泪颤抖。

    但丁突然觉得自己与那女人说的话有几分道理，尤其是说维吉尔“喜欢性虐待”和“他巨大的老二会让你阴道撕裂”那一部分。他的下身被撑大到了极点，以至于两片阴唇都与性器紧密地贴合在一起，肿胀的阴蒂几乎不用刻意去触碰也能得到充分的摩擦，可维吉尔又恰恰对自己的尺寸毫无自知之明，但丁觉得他非得在自己的子宫里再开出一个洞来，才能让维吉尔的一整根阴茎尽兴。

    然而这不妨碍他喜欢维吉尔的阴茎插在他的身体里。

    维吉尔总要为了工作而与任何一个女人周旋，但从不与她们上床做爱，因此对于但丁来说，这就是一种占有。他忍不住要去猜疑，反复质问维吉尔是否违背了约定，充满攻击性地表达妒忌——这就是但丁的性格，是维吉尔觉得无可奈何却又要夸他可爱的那一部分。

    他们在中途脱去了衣服，亲吻得难舍难分，随后但丁以一种臣服的姿态跪趴下来，他将臀部高高地翘起，弓起脊背时活像一只求偶的雌鸟，突出的肩胛骨如同展开的翅膀，对身后的男人尽情展示自己对交配的热情。

可正当他性欲高涨的时候，维吉尔的手机不合时宜地响起了铃声，但丁立即就从床上弹了起来，抢在维吉尔前头从他的口袋里摸出了手机。他将手机高高地举过头顶，看见来电显示是莉莉地名字之后，在维吉尔“你敢——”的威胁中用力地滑向了接通键。

    维吉尔一把捂住了但丁的嘴，在争执中颇为不易地抢夺了手机，他尽快地稳定了一下呼吸，然后装作若无其事地向着莉莉打招呼。

    “你在哪儿？你该不会是指望我来帮你应付这些人吧，我可对你工作上的事一无所知。”手机里传来莉莉不满的抱怨，维吉尔尴尬地干笑了两声，他语气温柔地安抚道：“我很快就回去。”

    “你在哪儿？”莉莉还在不依不饶地追问，但丁挣扎着在他的手上啃了一口，维吉尔咬着牙齿轻轻抽气，将自己的手指伸到但丁的嘴里，压着他的舌头禁止他开口说话。可但丁无法说出句子，却没有被剥夺发声的权利，于是他开始主动地摇晃起屁股，用维吉尔的阴茎有力地贯穿自己，手指按压在阴蒂上快速地揉弄，性器官上直接的刺激让他忍不住夹紧了阴道，竟在维吉尔还在通话时就到达了高潮，呼吸急促又粗重，对于自己的叫声更是毫不克制。维吉尔的手掌只挡住了几分，他便急急忙忙地挂断了电话，对着这个淫荡的小混蛋却只能咬牙切齿：“你是不是疯了？”

    但丁对着身后的男人咧嘴，全然没有知错的意思。维吉尔不知轻重地按住他的后颈，在但丁还处于性高潮状态的穴里狠狠地撞击，反复摩擦着G点，让他停留在兴奋的顶点，冲破限制达到一个新的峰值。但丁崩溃地哭泣了一声，方才得意的模样荡然无存，身体跟随着维吉尔的动作剧烈地颤动起来，他哑着嗓子叫个不停，却无法发出一点连贯的声音，只能在喘气的空隙艰难地求饶：“不要了、不要了……”而维吉尔对此充耳不闻，他一句话也不说，直到高潮时才低沉地呻吟一声，精液只射在了但丁的臀缝间，并且还用手指抹了去，防止它流进无法合拢的阴道里。

    “在这儿待着。”维吉尔命令道，他尽快地从性爱的余韵中抽身，一边整理头发一边穿好衣服，但丁则喘着气瘫倒下来，他冷不丁地说道：“你知道莉莉也在利用你吧？”

    “这重要吗？”维吉尔系好袖扣，将视线投向床上赤裸的人，后者挪动着去找到了枕头，将自己的脑袋放上去，他意有所指地说道：“我不知道，重要吗？也许是能让你在分手的时候少点内疚感吧。”维吉尔与他对视了一会，然后笑着摇摇头，拿起房卡立即就出门去了。

    大约一个小时之后，但丁在床上昏昏欲睡，听到开门的声音才懒洋洋地睁开了眼。他向男人投去一个困惑的眼神，声音里还带着浓重的睡意：“我还以为你和莉莉回家去了。”

    “没有什么莉莉了，我们分手了。”维吉尔说道。

    但丁惊讶地挑挑眉毛，他开玩笑地问：“因为找到下一任了吗？”

    “可以这么说，”维吉尔的样子却一点都不像是在开玩笑，他将西装外套脱下来，连同那条但丁说很喜欢的领带一起整齐地挂在衣帽架上，“但他还没答应呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：名字来自于维吉尔的教团组织（The Order）。  
> 注2：莉莉（Lilin）是莉莉丝与撒旦所生的子女，这里用作蒙德斯和莉莉丝的女儿的名字。


End file.
